This invention relates to a pedicure easel and more particularly to a folding pedicure easel.
Many persons find it difficult to perform pedicure operations. The primary difficulty in performing the pedicure operations is the positioning of the foot during the trimming, filing, etc.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a pedicure easel.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a folding pedicure easel.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pedicure easel which may be secured to a toilet bowl so that the person utilizing the easel may sit upon the toilet lid and position their foot on the easel.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pedicure easel having an accessory tray associated therewith.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pedicure easel which properly positions the foot for the pedicure operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pedicure easel which is durable in use, refined in appearance and economical of manufacture.